What happened to Patti after Summer of my German Solider
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: The story starts when Patti is let out of reform school. In later life, she helps the BAU.
1. Chapter 1

May 14, 2015

Hotch received a call from Monica Levi indicating that her mother Patti Cohen had died the night before. She was 85 years old.

The funeral was held in Adas Israel Congregation in Washington DC. Many from the Israeli Embassy were in attendance as were the entire BAU. The synagogue was nearly full.

Patti looked down from heaven and smiled. She'd had a very interesting life.

Patty's POV 1948

Well it's been six years and finally at age 18, I'm getting out of the reform school. For most people, being in a reform school would be awful but for me, it was better than living with my parents, especially my father. Neither of my parents visited me. Sharon came once in a while with Ruth. I was surprised that my parents allowed her to visit me.

I was the youngest person at the school at age 12. The next oldest was 14. They really didn't know what to do with me. The reform school was segregated. I was put in an isolation cell and then allowed out to go to school with the African American Students. Our teacher was Miriam Weinstein who knew my grandparents (her family went to the same synagogue as my grandparents).

Many of the African American teens who were in the reform school were there for minor offenses or offenses that wouldn't have landed most white teens into reform school.

Mrs. Weinstein introduced me to the class. Everyone knew who I was. I was the girl who tried to help a Nazi escape from a POW camp. I'd been judged by just about everyone. I was waiting for some comment to be made about me helping Anton but no comments at that time were made. I took my seat and Mrs. Weinstein started teaching.

I loved having Mrs. Weinstein as a teacher and for three years she was my teacher. Once I was 16 years old, I was taken out of isolation and put in the general population. I had a new teacher Heidi Willcot. She was okay but didn't inspire me in the way that Mrs. Weinstein did. It was important that I get an education, so I set off to do so.

During the time that I was there, Ruth often came to visit me. One time she came and she was sobbing. I found out that my sister Sharon and my mother were killed in a car accident caused by a drunk driver. My sister was only 15 years old. This was about six months before my release.

Sharon and I had made peace with each other about two weeks before she died. She apologized for being mean to me and by doing things that go me in trouble.

I had told Mrs. Weinstein about the terrible abuse that I suffered from my father. I was afraid to go the funeral for fear that he would hurt me. He blamed me for everything that went wrong in his life, even things that weren't my fault. I showed her a letter that he'd written to me shortly after I came to the reform school. He told me that he hated me and that he wished that I were dead. He basically disowned me. She went with me and made sure that I was protected.

When I went to the funeral, my arms and feet were shackled. There were two officers sitting on either side of me and Mrs. Weinstein sat behind me. My father wouldn't dare attack me as he would look bad. Very bad. He gave me a mean hateful look as he walked by. Didn't say anything to me. For the first time in my life I had been protected from his abuse, well actually being in the reform school protected me as he could no longer hurt me physically.

While I was sitting there waiting for the funeral to start, I could hear people talking about me. I ignored it and I didn't care.

Once I left the place, I knew that I wouldn't be coming back again, or at least that what I thought at the


	2. Chapter 2

August 1973

Patty Price took a flight from New York to Memphis Tennessee and then rented a car and drove to Jenkinsville which was about an hour away. She didn't know if she would booked a room at the Holiday Inn which had been just been built. About ten years earlier, an interstate had been built and the town was one of its exits. It made travel to Memphis much easier and quicker.

There had been some growth in the town but not much. The downtown area with the exception of the businesses had changed little. Ruth more or less had kept Patty up to date on what was going on. It was a little after noon and Patty decided to get something to eat.

A couple of days earlier, Ruth Hughes had died in her sleep. She was 75 years old.

Throughout the years, Patty had kept in touch with her calling her once or twice a month and sending letters. It was Ruth's granddaughter who was in the army in Germany who had contacted her. Since Patty had left the reform school, she had seen Ruth four times but this was in Memphis where she was living. Her son and his family had moved to Memphis.

Shortly after Patty went to reform school, Ruth was hired by Miriam Weinstein to take care of her aging mother in Memphis. Her mother died in 1970 and Ruth retired and came back to Jenkinsville where she lived with her sister Delores. The younger generation had basically moved to Mempis or Little Rock.

Those who left Jenkinsville rarely came back to live.

She saw that instead of one restaurant, there were now three or four. The Jackson Cafe was still there and Patty went inside. The layout of the restaurant was about the same, although they had added on to the restaurant. Many of the teens would often hang out at the restaurant. Being that it was summer, many of those in the restaurant were teens.

An man who was a five years older than Patty was at the cash register. A young woman was about 17 years old gave Patty a menu. She ordered a Tuna Sandwich with fries and a drink. The older man who was at the cash register was looking at Patty trying to figure who she was. He'd seen her before but...

The woman came back with the Order and Patty said without thinking, 'Thank you Edna...

"Edna's my Aunt, I'm Debbie, her niece."

"Sorry, you look so much like Edna did when she was younger."

The place was very busy so Debbie continued on.

Patty eat as quickly as she could, paid the bill and then left. So far she'd been lucky that no one recognized her but she had almost blown her cover.

The viewing was at 2 pm and the funeral was at 3:00 pm The funeral was held in the Bethel A & E Church in Jenkinsville. The church was a couple of miles from the motel.

The store that Patty's father owned was long gone, having been destroyed in a fire. A couple of years after Patty's sister and mother had been killed, Harry Bergen committed suicide and then set the grocery store on fire. His business had suffered after Patty's arrest and had really gone downhill after his wife and daughter died.

Patti drove around the town for about an hour and then drove to the church for the funeral. The funeral of Ruth Hughes was well attended. Nearly all of the people attending the funeral were African-American. Besides Patty, there were two other whites who were in attendance and Patty had no idea who they were. At the viewing she'd been asked by Ruth's son Jerome if she knew this couple. They didn't.

Ruth Hughes look like she was asleep and at peace. Tears came down Patty's face. She then turned to Jerome.

While it was true that the schools were integrated in the area, the people in the town or at least some of them still hadn't forgiven Ruth Hughes for standing up for Patty.

Everyone took their seats and the funeral service began. After the funeral, there was a luncheon. The couple who had sat quietly in back of the church were nowhere to be seen. After the luncheon, people stood up and talked about their memories of Ruth Hughes. Tears came down Patty's face as she spoke.

"As most of you know, I'm Patty Price (maiden name Burg). I would like to tell you what a good person Ruth Hughes was. She was the only person in this town who ever showed me any love or affection and she stood up for me when I was put on trial. She was putting herself and her family at risk for doing this but she did so because she believed in me and cared about me. Everyone else in the town family included had basically disowned me, I'm most grateful to her. "

The luncheon had pretty much wrapped up and Patty was trying to decide if she was going to spend the night in Jenkinsville. Shortly after leaving the funeral, Patty was pulled over by police.

Patti gave him her NY license and registration. The officer said he would be back in a few minutes. She knew that she'd done nothing wrong. She also knew why she was pulled over. The officer came back to the car.

"Patty Bergen, no I'm sorry Patty Price, several people reported you speeding in the downtown area. I'm giving you a warning this time but the next day you will get a ticket."

"Okay."

The officer noticed that there was no reaction when he called her Patty Bergen. He didn't remember her (he wasn't born yet) but the Police Chief told him about her as he'd gotten information from a concerned citizen that she might be in town for Ruth Hughes's funeral.

"After I pulled her over she went down the street and got unto I-40 heading towards Memphis. I doubt she will be back again.

Edna Jackson looked at the pictures that had been taken of Patty walking into the church, walking to her car. Her brother had taken them, showed them to his his sister and then gave it to the police chief.

"She's lives in New York City. Married someone with the last name of Price.

Patty kept driving and drove through Memphis. She drove about 3 hours before stopping at a rest area.

Thank god she hadn't checked into the Holiday Inn in Jenkinsville.


	3. Chapter 3

End of October 1973, Tele Aviv Israel

Lyrics to the song Wildflower by Skylark

She's faced the hardest times you could imagine  
And many times her eyes fought back the tears  
And when her youthful world was about to fall in  
Each time her slender shoulders bore the weight of all her fears  
And a sorrow no one hears  
Still rings in midnight silence in her ears

Let her cry, for she's a lady (She's a lady)  
Let her dream, for she's a child (Child)  
Let the rain fall down upon her  
She's a free and gentle flower growing wild

And if by chance that I should hold her (If by chance that I should hold  
her)  
Let me hold her for a time (Let me hold her for a time)  
And if allowed just one possession  
I would pick her from the garden to be mine (I would pick her from the  
garden to be mine)

Mm-mm-mm, mm-mm  
Be careful how you touch her, for she'll awaken  
And sleep's the only freedom that she knows  
And when you walk into her eyes, you won't believe  
The way she's always payin' for a debt she never owed  
And a silent wind still blows  
That only she can hear, and so she goes

Let her cry, for she's a lady  
Let her dream, for she's a child  
Let the rain fall down upon her  
She's a free and gentle flower growing wild

Let her cry, for she's a lady (She's a lady)  
Let her dream, for she's a child  
Let the rain fall down upon her  
She's a free and gentle flower growing wild  
She's a flower growing wild  
She's free

The song had been played on the radio station and it had brought Patti Weinburg and her son girlfriend Ruth to tears. They had just attended a military funeral for David Weinburg who had been killed in the Yom Kippur War. Ruth was 18 years old and just starting her first year of military service. The song had been the first song that Ruth and David had danced to back in the Spring.

Patti had known lost throughout her life. She had five children, three of whom died in war. Her boyfriend had been killed in 1948 for Israeli Independence. Her first husband was killed in the 1956 war in the Suez Canal and in 1967 her second husband and oldest son had been killed in the Six Day War. Her second husband died the first day of the war and her 17 year old son had died the last day of the war Both Patti and her husband had given permission for him to enlist earlier in the year and six months later in the third day of the war he was killed. The 1973 Yom Kippur War had taken her 19 year old son.

When she had gone to reform school, she had totally rejected her Jewish roots and considered leaving the Jewish community. She was required to attend a religious service at least once a week and decided to take up Mrs. Weinstein invitation to the synagogue. She had attended the Christian Service for several weeks. Hell and Brimstone were the messages given.

Her grandparents attended the same synagogue. She felt somewhat at home. People weren't sure what to make of her. Most people were nice to her. A few kept their distance. Everyone knew who she was and what she had done. She had said that she had no regrets of what she did.

She had headed to Israel in 1948 and had joined the army shortly thereafter. It was one of the few armies who accepted female soldiers. In January 1949 she got married and got pregnant shortly after that. She was forced to quit the army but it was temporary.

Until 1956 she and her first husband Joshua Stein worked for Israeli intelligence as a husband and wife team. This was not the norm but her husband was 10 years older than her and had come to Israel right after World War II. He had been a Holocaust survivor from Germany who hunted down Nazi War Criminals. His entire family had been wiped out. They went all over the world and spent a year in Argentina tracking down criminals. He had been raised in Germany so he knew the language and the culture and was able to blend in. They never suspected he was an agent for the Israeli government. He preferred that they be brought to justice and usually that is what happened. In 1956 he was forced to kill a Nazi War Criminal who recognized him (they came from the same town).

Within 24 hours the family was on a plane back to Israel. A couple of months later the 1956 war started and shortly thereafter Joshua was killed.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer Reid had first met Patti Cohen when he was at the FBI Academy. She was a guest speaker at the class and talked about being a spy. He listened with fascination as she talked about she and her first husband were spies looking for Nazi War Criminals. When he got his job at the FBI, she had lived a couple of doors down from him. She often came over to his apartment and talked to him. Prior to him going to the FBI academy, Patti's husband David died after a long illness.

"She was very helpful to me." said Spencer Reid as he talked about knowing Patti Cohen. She had told him an interesting story that he didn't share with the others. She had a name that she went by Patti Price with a New York City Address. There was a person named Patti Price who lived at this address but she had been deceased for many many decades.

What other people didn't know was that she and her second husband also did spying for Israel. They were both master of disguise. For their children, it was a game.

August 1983

Patti went with her two daughters to Memphis where they attended Mrs. Weinstein's funeral. She was 85 years old. She had talked to her a couple of days before she died. It had been nearly 10 years since she last went to the synagogue in Memphis. There were some in the synagogue who knew Patti and knew that she'd spent several years in a reform school. For the most part, they were in her age group.

Patti's children had heard a lot about Mrs. Weinstein. She had never hid her past from her children. She was concerned that they would be judgmental of her but they weren't. Had she been 16 years old instead of 12, they might not be so understanding.

They had met her a couple of times and had been to Memphis a couple of times. She never took them to Jenkinsville. Her daughters expressed a desire to see Jenkinsville this trip.

Jenkinsville 1983

When Patti had visited back in 1973, there was a new Holiday Inn built. Now there were a couple of hotels and a McDonalds and Burger King. The road had been widen.

The first stop that they went to was Jenkinsville cemetery. Several graves of the parents of Patti's classmates were in the cemetery. Patti was surprised to see a grave of Bill Morris, 1930-1982. He was a classmate of her. The real shocker was when Patti saw the grave of her friend Edna who had died in 1976. Her shock turned to sadness.

She had seen Ruth's grave and saw the her sister Delores had died a couple of years later. She didn't keep in touch with Delores once Ruth died.

Patti drove around the downtown area which had expanded somewhat. There were several restaurants, bontiques, and other shops. The place near the downtown area which used to be her father's grocery store was now a strip mall.

As they walked around the downtown area, Patti wondered if anyone would recognize her. The last time she visited someone did recognize her and reported her to police. Patti didn't see anyone familiar.

The town had grown quite a bit in the last 10 years. She and her daughters had lunch at an Italian restaurant and then left to go back to Memphis. No one talked to them nor were they stopped by police. She didn't recognize anyone that she passed walking down the street.

Even so, she kept the Driver's License for Patti Price. She never knew when she might need it.

Hotch in his mind reflection on how tough it must have been to lose 3 sons to war. One was killed in the 1967 war, another in the 1973 war and the third son died in Lebanon in 1983, almost ten year to to the day that her second son died. He was 24 years old.

Patti had two daughters, Debbie and Monica. Debbie was born in 1952 and Monica who was the youngest was born in 1962. From the two daughters Patti had 4 grandchildren.

After the funeral at the synagogue, people spoke about Patti's life. Many talked about her generous heart and how she gave money to those in need. An official from the Israeli Defense Forces spoke about her founding a group which helped families whose loved ones had died in the wars. She also attended many many military funerals. She had lost 3 sons in war.

Martha thought about telling the story of she, Ruth and her mother going to Germany to find Anton's grave. She decided not to as it was the past and had no relevance to now. There were very few people at the funeral who knew about this chapter in their mother's life. Hotch knew about it but he wasn't one to gossip or tell others. He had accidentally read her file thinking that it was a BAU file. It had been left on his desk.

When he left to go to lunch, the file was gone and nothing was said.

Patti had kept on a piece of paper the address of Anton and when they went to Germany, she found the general area where he lived but it had changed. The same town was now a bustling city.

There was a cemetery across the street from the general address which had been neglected for many years. They had been told that it hadn't be used in decades. Most of those buried there were SS officers who had died in the war. Then they found Anton's grave. It seemed odd that he was buried in an SS cemetery.

While being in reformed school, Patti realized that Anton really didn't love her, but was more interested in trying to escape. She was 12 years old and he was in his early 20's She had a crush on him He could have easily taken advantage of her but he didn't although he used her to try to make his escape.

After she was arrested, the rumor mill had it that she'd had sex with Anton. She denied it. Even so she was forced to go through a demeaning gynecological exam which proved that she was a virgin. Thankfully a woman had done the exam but the whole thing was just terrible.

It wasn't discussed and even though their mother's husbands knew about it, they made sure it was hidden and not easy to access until one knew about it. Surprisingly the press hadn't caught up to it as this was the internet age. The fact that Patti was born in Memphis not Jenkinsville made the difference.


End file.
